fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeanne d'Arc (Alter)
This article is for Jeanne d'Arc (Alter). For 4 , see Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) (Santa Lily). For 4 , see Jeanne d'Arc (Berserker Alter). For 5 , see Jeanne d'Arc. Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= |-| NPC Ruler Skill= Passive Skills Playable= Increases own NP generation rate when taking damage by 18%. Reduces party's (including sub members) debuff resistance by 8% except herself. Demerit |img2 = oblivion |name2 = Oblivion Correction |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 10%. |img3 = selfheal |name3 = Self-Replenishment (Magic) |rank3 = A+ |effect3 = Charges own NP gauge by 4% every turn. }} |-| NPC Ruler= Increases own debuff resistance by 25%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Inflicts Buff Block status to them for 1 time. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Curse for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Curse Damage + |c1 = 500 |c2 = 1000 |c3 = 1500 |c4 = 2000 |c5 = 2500 }} |-| NPC Ruler= Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= - Costume= - NPC Ruler= |}} Ascension |10}} |12 = |10}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |10}} |31 = |10}} |32 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |10}} |52 = |10}} |53 = |5}} |54 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |10}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |12}} |41 = |12}} |51 = |12}} |61 = |15}} |71 = |15}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia * was an Enemy only in Orleans Main Quest. She was previously a 4★ Ruler enemy only Servant in the game's code with a maximum ATK of 9,804 and HP of 11,137 respectively. She is made obtainable after Da Vinci and The 7 Counterfeit Heroic Spirits event. *She has the highest ATK values out of all servants. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Demon King Nobunaga. *She shares the exact HP values at maximum with Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter). *She received Battle Sprite Update on Da Vinci and The 7 Counterfeit Heroic Spirits Rerun Lite Ver, 10 January 2018 Update. *She received her first Costume Dress Wicked Dragon Witch ver. Shinjuku 1999 on the Da Vinci and The 7 Counterfeit Heroic Spirits Redux Lite Ver. Images Saint Graphs= JeanneAlter1.png|Stage 1 JeanneAlter2.png|Stage 2 JeanneAlter3.png|Stage 3 JeanneAlter4.png|Stage 4 Jalter 1999 Costume.png|Wicked Dragon Witch ver. Shinjuku 1999 Jalter_Aprilfool.png|April Fool Avenger01-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 Jeanne_Ruler_Alter.jpg|Enemy Ruler (Unofficial) |-| Icons= Jeannealtericon.png|Stage 1 JeanneAlterStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 JeanneAlterStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 JeanneAlterFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 JeanneAlterCostume01.png|Wicked Dragon Witch ver. Shinjuku 1999 jeannealtericonold.png|Orleans NPC (Unofficial) S106 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S106 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S106 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= JeanneDArcAlterSprite1New.png|Stage 1 JeanneDArcAlterSprite2New.png|Stage 2 JeanneDArcAlterSprite3New.png|Stage 3 Jalter_shinjuku_sprite.png|Wicked Dragon Witch ver. Shinjuku 1999 S106 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S106 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S106 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S106 card servant cos1.png|Command Card (Wicked Dragon Witch ver. Shinjuku 1999) nplogo106.png|NP Logo Jeannealtersprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Jeannealtersprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Jeannealtersprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) Npc_jalter.png|Enemy Ruler JeanneDArcAlterRuler NoEffects.png|Enemy Ruler (No Effects) Jalter_skill.png|Skill Pose Jalter_np.png|NP Pose Jalterflag.png|Le Grondement de la Haine Model Jaltersword.png|Black Sword of St.Catherine |-| Expression Sheets= Jalter 1.png|Stage 1 Jalter 2.png|Stage 2 Jalter 3.png|Stage 3 Jalter Shinjuku 1.png|Wicked Dragon Witch ver. Shinjuku 1999 Jalter Ruler.png|Enemy Ruler Jalter Shinjuku 2.png|Shinjuku Dress (Shinjuku story only) |-| Craft Essences= Empieta.png|Empieta Holy_Night_Dinner.png|Holy Night Dinner JeanneFanClubSet.png|Jeanne Fan Club Set JalterVACE.png|Self-Destruct Choco with Massive Explosion CE704.png|New Beginning FGO_Arcade_CE.png|Fate/Grand Order Arcade (CE) CE940.png|Pure Destruction CE1079.png|Sunday Dinner |-| Others= Jeanne d'Arc Alter 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 3 Jeanne d'Arc Alter 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 3 JeanneDArcAlter Arcade Stage2 official.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) JeanneDArcAlter Arcade Stage1.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) JeanneDArcAlter Arcade Stage2.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) JeanneDArcAlter Arcade Stage3.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Category:Alter Servants Category:French Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Saberface Category:Orleans Category:Shinjuku